


(Lazy) Mornings

by orphan_account



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, just aLL OF THE FLUFF, rated T for a bad word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 15:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20744297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Seungwoo is Yohan's alarm.





	(Lazy) Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I am finally back after a very very very long hiatus. I just want to say think you for stopping by!
> 
> This is unedited, but I really wanted to post this in time for Yohan's birthday. I will edit this as soon as I can, so please bare with my mistakes.  
I hope there are no major ones.
> 
> Thank you Sam for giving me this mental image, and for trying to make me make this as fluffy as possible.

It was raining, making the air cooler than it's been the past few weeks. It was quite refreshing considering how humid it's been lately. However, the gray that loomed outside with said weather made it hard for Seungwoo to wake up this early morning. He lazily made himself a cup of instant coffee once trudging out of the bathroom. Eyeing the clock on his phone, he decides that he has just enough time to laze around for a bit and down his drink before waking up Yohan. Sitting down at the dining room table, he set down his cup of coffee, answering a few texts from his friends that he had admittedly fallen asleep on before replying to the night before. Stretching his arms, he yawns, patting his hand against his mouth before eyeing his coffee once more. Determining it should have cooled down enough by now, he downs it all in one go. Setting the mug in the sink, he reasons that he can get to the dishes after waking the younger up from his slumber.

Heading back to their room, he opens the door as quietly as possible. Upon entering the room, he makes a beeline for the bed. Seungwoo smiles fondly at a peacefully sleeping Yohan, noting how the other was hugging onto his pillow. The older of the two chuckles softly before moving his hand to gently caress Yohan's cheek. 

"Yohan-ah, it's time to wake up, you told me to wake you up at 7:20."

The black-haired boy slowly opens his eyes, blinking up at the other before his lips pull into a small pout. Seungwoo can't help but think that Yohan really resembles a puppy when he's like this, the initial confusion in his eyes disappearing as he starts to really wake up. The younger pushes the pillow away from him, making grabby hands at his boyfriend.

"No, ten more minutes."

Despite shaking his head, Seungwoo joins him on the bed, a mischievous smirk pulling at his lips.

"Need I remind you, I was going to wake you up at 7:30 but you were the one that requested I do so at 7:20."

Seungwoo raises a brow at Yohan as if to challenge the other to explain his actions, tone playfully reprimanding. Yohan flashes his lover his best puppy eyes, wrapping his arms around him in the process. He throws his leg over Seungwoo's, inching even closer. 

"I did that so I could give us ten solid minutes of cuddle time." 

Seungwoo hums in response, snuggling against the younger.

"Why of course, how considerate of you." 

Yohan laughs at Seungwoo's remark, shaking his head before beaming at his boyfriend. He leans in closer, pressing a gentle kiss on Seungwoo's cheek. Smiling into the kiss, he moves to steal a quick peck from the other's lips as well. Yohan pulls back, a shit-eating grin on his lips as he teasingly plays along.

"I know, right? How lucky of you to have a boyfriend like me."

All Seungwoo could do was roll his eyes at Yohan's antics, a small smile still on his lips. His gaze turns soft, looking at Yohan as if he was his entire world. 

"I really am."

Feeling the heat of Seungwoo's eyes on him, Yohan immediately hides his face into the pillow. His cheeks flush a pretty pink, suddenly feeling shy at how easily Seungwoo had agreed, let alone how _sincere_ Seungwoo sounded. 

"W-what?" He squeaked into the pillow, ears turning just as pink as his cheeks. 

The taller can't help but fall a little bit harder as he watches how timid and cute Yohan gets like this, this being the main reason why Seungwoo liked to tease Yohan so often when they were alone. Seungwoo reaches over, gently nudging Yohan so that the younger would look at him, his smile widening once he finally faces him. 

"I said, I really am lucky to have a boyfriend like you." 

Yohan grins, using his strength to pull Seungwoo closer to him. Seungwoo moves to get more comfortable, making himself appear smaller in Yohan's arms. Although Seungwoo was taller, he always felt safe when Yohan had his arms wrapped tight around him. The look that Yohan gives him makes butterflies form in his stomach, feeling shy himself, he nuzzles his nose against Yohan's neck. The action causes Yohan to laugh, Seungwoo's breath tickling him before he pulls away. A whine escaping Seungwoo's lips before he could stop it. Just as quickly as he pulled away, the younger came back, pressing a kiss on Seungwoo's temple in apology.

"Nah, I'm the lucky one hyung."

They only had 3 minutes left before the alarm on Yohan's phone would go off, a reminder that they had to get out of bed and not just spend the rest of their day in bed. Yet in that moment, they couldn't be happier whispering soft 'I love you's and sharing gentle kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much again for making it this far! I hope you enjoyed it.  
  
Please feel free to shout at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/_yohangyul) or [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/_yohangyul)!


End file.
